petite explication
by lost972
Summary: un jour a marquer d'une pierre rouge pour Quistis et Selphie. yuri drabble


Fandom : Final Fantasy VIII  
Auteur : Lostin  
Titre : Petite explication  
Genre : G (yuri) Lisible (bah je fais de mon mieux …) OOC (mon atout premier car le second c'est le 2 XD)  
Couple : Quistis Trèpe et Selphie Tilmit  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

Note : Drabble pour Babel sur le thème sporadique fantastique international boulet total (c'était pour la rime) qui est " Heu … ". Oui comme vous devez le dire à voix basse "heu …?" Bin oui c'est bien ça le thème.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une atmosphère frigide. Malgré l'ensoleillement qui emplissait l'ensemble de la pièce par le mur de verre, le froid fut la première Sensation de Selphie. Un frisson traversa toute sa peau découverte.

Quistis tourna son regard vers cette entrée impromptue. Un geste, pour savoir qui venait dans sa bulle vital. Et un sourire, à la moue risible de son intruse. Ainsi elle reporta son attention sur son ordinateur.

— Je t'ai déjà demandé de frapper avant d'entrer

— Et moi, de diminuer la clim.

Refermant la porte d'un geste, Selphie tira sa langue. Elle le savait. Cent fois qu'elle avait vécu cette scène, elle ne pouvait que le savoir. Mais Quistis continua son labeur sans s'en soucier.

L'enthousiaste demoiselle se rapprochait lentement de la table de travail. Traçant sa progression d'un ongle sur ce verre mural, elle admirait le panorama offert. C'était le point fort de cette pièce qui servait de bibliothèque. Des étagères de livres aux autres murs, un canapé et ses fauteuils, une table et sa chaise de bureau qui donnait le dos à la porte. Voilà le mobilier qui était familier à Selphie. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle y venait aussi souvent.

— Il fait un temps superbe dehors ! Tu devrais en profiter pour te balader.

— Mes yeux profitent très bien du soleil.

Sa coiffure, emportée par le changement de direction, brillait d'un châtain mystique. Elle avait trouvée mieux à regarder, à observer. Selphie pris place sur le dossier du fauteuil proche de sa proie. Elle regardait tout ces fils blonds vibrer, comme une toile d'or et d'éclairs, à chaque mouvement de leur propriétaire.

— Mais bien sûr. Et la clim c'est pour que ton hardware en profite ?

— Non c'est pour que je minimise les mouvements qui me distrairaient de mon travail, dans un souci de conservation de chaleur.

Selphie ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, à la réponse évidente aux lèvres de cette ancienne instructrice Seed. Elle laissa glisser son regard jusqu'à retrouver le tic de son aînée, à savoir tapoter le culot d'un crayon contre le bord du clavier. L'adepte du nunchaku avait apprit le morse, juste à cause de cela. Mais jamais elle ne trouva de signification valable à la mélodie de ce fait.

— Quel est la raison de ta venue ?

Et c'était toujours ainsi que finissait le rituel. Elles parlaient météo et convenance, une première partie de concert. Le public devait être prêt. Quistis avait quitté sa volonté de faire face à son écran. Elle offrit tout le profil gauche de son corps à son invitée mais pas son regard, fixé sur son crayon.

— Vas y, je t'écoute.

Elle, qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire, ne put que garder ses lèvres closes. Même pour les événements catastrophiques qu'elle avait put provoquer, elle ne manquait de mots. Selphie se mit à rougir de ce silence, voyant la blonde décroiser puis recroiser ses jambes.

— Heu …

— Oui ?

La réplique fut plus appuyée que nécessaire. Le signe que Quistis était pressée d'encaisser la nouvelle. Feindre le calme avant la tempête, elle espérait toujours une bonne nouvelle.

— Heeeeeuuuu …  
— Quoi heu ?

Un soudain mauvais pressentiment se signifia à la conscience de Quistis. C'est bien la première fois que sa camarade de jeu hésitait aussi longtemps. Une pléiade de scénario lui vint à l'esprit. D'un coup, elle se tourne complètement d'une rotation du siège. Maintenant face à la brune c'est elle qui provoqua la tempête.

— Tu as encore provoqué un mouvement de panique à la cafétéria ?

— Non.

Quistis joua du crayon sur sa bouche. Alors que Selphie passait une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gênée par le souvenir des malines manœuvres pour avoir les bretzels.

— Tu as envoyer une autre personne a l'infirmerie après lui être rentrer dedans par hasard ?

— Non non.

Elle répondit en secouant sa main au niveau de son cœur. Un geste qui fit remarquer à Quistis que la fermeture éclair de la robe se trouve devant. Mais elle continua ses spéculations, balançant son crayon dans son cheminement de pensée.

— Zell a encore cassé ton nunchaku lors d'une énième bataille pour un bretzel ?

— Mais non.

Selphie ajouta au mouvement de la main, un mouvement horizontal de sa tête. Ses cheveux suivaient le mouvement comme des métronomes jumeaux dans l'espoir d'hypnotiser la ravissante blonde. Quistis appréciaient ce concept de devinette mais elle avait épuisé son stock des "fréquents".

— Ne me dis pas que ahuri a lancé carapace à la porte des vestiaires des filles à la piscine. Tu aurais pas dû le laisser traîner avec Irvine.

— Non de non !

Poussée à bout, Selphie attrapa sa vis-à-vis, par les épaules. Quistis ne put qu'écarquiller ses yeux sous la vigueur de l'assaut.

— Comme si j'étais capable de faire sa !

— Dixit celle qui utilisa Zéphir pour faire voler son cerf-volant et qui arracha un toit du gymnase de Balamb…

Prise de court, elle baissa sa tête, les yeux fermés. Quistis détournait son regard vers le panorama, sachant qu'ainsi ces propos seraient moins blessants. Quand Selphie ouvrit ses yeux, elle ne vit que les jambes de sa prise, collées contre les siennes.

— Bon okay … une fois…

— Qui a utilisé Taurus, pour faire du déménagement, et qui a, au passage, explosé la totalité des meubles ?

— Mah heu !

Selphie secoua Quistis dans un élan de désespoir face à tant de preuves accablantes.

— Mais arrête ! Pis ça a rien avoir avec ce que je veux te dire !

— J'arrête, j'arrête.

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Selphie, espérant la calmer. Ce qui fut un succès. Quistis put admirer de très prés la moue boudeuse de sa compagne.

— Et que voulait tu me dire ?

Selphie prit son assise sur les cuisses de son amie. Elle reprenait conscience de sa mission, laissant sa moue pour un faciès de timidité. Les joues qui rougissent, des petits gestes saccadés, sont les prémices du discours. Quistis, patienta le temps nécessaire. Elle défit l'étreinte de ses bras mais pour placer ses mains sur des lieux stratégiques.

Et donc, toujours les mains placées sur ses épaules, elle se décida. Ainsi naquit le face à face.

— Je t'aime.

Silence. Le visage de Quistis s'illumina d'un sourire doux d'un regard aimant.

— Je t'aime

Nouveau silence. Les mots n'avaient plus leur place. Les joues en feu, l'esprit en joie, les lèvres vives, Selphie laissa glisser une main sur le dos de Quistis et l'autre sur sa chevelure. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne ressentir que la douceur des lèvres adverses et entendre qu'un "ziiiiiiiiiiiip".

Fin.


End file.
